The present invention relates to a switch that provides feedback to a user when the user contacts the switch.
A number of approaches have been taken to provide feedback to a user. One approach has been to provide visual feedback, such as a moving a switch between an on and an off position or through the use of a light. However, these approaches require the user to visually observe the switch which might be distracting while the user is performing other tasks.
Audible feedback is another approach taken to provide feedback to the user. With this approach, if the user is in an area surrounded by loud noises, the loud noises might drown out the audible feedback so that the user might be unsure if audible feedback was provided. Additionally, audible feedback requires a significant number of components, such as speakers and wiring.
Mechanical feedback has also been used to provide feedback to the user. With this approach, a mechanical element might contact the user's finger during operation of the switch or the switch may vibrate to signal to the user that the switch has been engaged. However, mechanical feedback requires a significant number of components that can be prone to failure and require repair. Therefore, there is a need for a switch that provides feedback to a user that is not prone to failure and requires the least number of parts.